Some Call it Courage
by SagittariusQuill
Summary: Selona has always done what she had to. You would think a new country would give her the opportunity to do what she wants to do. The gods have to pick on someone.
1. Nightmares

**Reviews make me smile. They also motivate me to write which seriously need. :D Thank you Thank you!**

**(A/N: Selona belongs to me, the other characters and some dialogue belong to Bethesda) **

**Some Call it Courage **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Selona supposed that every bad thing that happened in her rather long seventeen years of life she deserved. Not that she had done too much wrong, she truly hadn't. Eventually, she fathomed, she would do the wicked deeds to deserve the awfulness done towards her. This much awfulness doesn't happen to people who lead honorable lives.

The events of the day before were just now becoming clearer, in the wee hours of the next morning. Even so, there was still so much confusion. The young Imperial woman finger-combed her long dark-brown waves, merely to have something to do with her hands while she thought this through. She'd woken up in a prison cart. They'd stopped in a small town, Helgen, as Ralof had called it_. Ralof, the man in the cart. Did he make it out alive?_ She certainly hoped so, but knew it was unlikely. He had been kind to her, talked warmly to her even though they were headed for certain death. Then assured her survival before his own when he told her to jump from the tower into the roof of the inn; he gave up what could have been his only chance to escape so that she would. She still didn't know why she ran into the keep with Hadvar instead. There was just something in his voice, something she hung onto from when the soldier first spoke to her. Or maybe it was the Imperial armor, familiar to her. She simply didn't know. She was glad she did follow him, however.

Her eyes flickered to Hadvar where he lay next to her on the pallet of furs and blankets that had been set up for the two in Alvor and Sigrid's basement. He was sleeping fitfully, constantly tossing and mumbling incoherently; no doubt his distress was caused by of the events from the noon and evening of the day before. Selona had given up on trying to sleep, never resting for longer than a few minutes before the nightmare that was Helgen began to play through her mind and a cold sweat broke out across her brow. The smell of burning wood, the scent slightly different from any regular fire, the screams of innocent people nearly drowned out by the roar of—would anyone believe it—a _dragon_. Bodies littered the streets, what was left of them did. She remembered tripping as she raced after Hadvar through the collapsed buildings. When she looked back to see what she had tripped over, the lifeless face of an old Nord woman was staring back at her, deep gray eyes frozen in shock and fear. Hadvar had to drag the girl away from the wreckage before she had time to fall into hysterics. She just _tripped_ over her…

That would be the first of many bodies the pair would be so close to. In the Keep, Selona noticed the young Nord man watching her closely after every Stormcloak soldier she had to kill. She found it hard to believe, but the faces of those the dragon attacked haunted her more than those of the people she had killed herself. She felt… toughened; after all she'd seen and done running to and going through the keep. She walked out of Helgen a different person than when she rode in.

Selona caught herself chewing her lip, a habit she'd had since she was a little girl whenever she would concentrate on something, or get lost in thought. She released her lip from her teeth with a slight sigh. Hadvar suddenly jerk violently, his breathing turned nearly to panting. Worried creases marked over his sweat-slicked brow. Selona wasn't quite sure what to do, he had been sleeping for nearly two hours and she hadn't wanted to wake him. She couldn't bear to watch him suffer inside his nightmare, however. She laid one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, gently shaking him, urging him to wake. Hadvar awoke with start, blue eyes wide in fright.

"Wha—S-Selona?!"

The girl brushed is auburn locks back from his face. "Shh, I'm here."

Selona heard the patter of footsteps on the floor of the room above them. Sigrid crept quietly down the first few steps, having heard Hadvar's outcry. The Imperial doubted she'd been asleep anyway, the way she'd fussed over the two of them when they'd first come into the house. The older woman didn't come down the stairs, however, seeing the two awake.

The Nord blinked slowly as he recalled his surroundings. _They were at his uncle's house, they were no longer in Helgen, there was no dragon, and there were no Stormcloaks. Selona was safe and he was safe and everything was going to be fine. _

Selona heard the hushed tones of Alvor urging his wife to come back to bed. She looked over to the stair to see the red-haired woman was no longer there.

Hadvar sat up slowly, face tinged red in embarrassment for his show of fear.

When he didn't meet her gaze, Selona spoke up, "I was scared too. I still am; terrified actually."

"I'm terrified, too." Hadvar smiled softly before pulling the girl up to his side with his left arm, then encompassing her in a hug. It wasn't a romantic act by any means, it was just the need to hold someone and be held. To not feel so alone. "I just… I've never actually had to done anything like that before. Well, no one has had to fight a dragon, but… I've never had to kill a person."

Selona was a bit shocked at this, Hadvar had handled himself well in the keep, much better than she had, but she could understand how an Imperial soldier might not have had to engage in combat yet, there were more people in their military throughout Tamriel than would ever be needed. "Me too. It was… I thought it would be harder, harder to take a life, and now I feel guilty. Not because I took a life, but because it was so easy for me to. That makes me feel worse."

Hadvar nodded dropping his head on top of hers. "I thought I would have no problem with it, it's what I was trained to do," he said into her curls. "But… it was too easy and too hard at the same time. I remember their faces. And the look on their faces in their last moment, I keep seeing it over and over. Seeing their faces, that was what was hard. Taking their life wasn't."

The woman nodded gently, collapsing back against the Nord's chest. This was easily the worst night of her life, having to think about all these things, all these emotions. She was glad she wasn't alone in what she felt. Or really truly alone, with no one there beside her.

The pair sat just as they were for a few hours, speaking quietly to one another, about nothing in particular, just talking. Anything to keep the night terrors away. Exhaustion eventually won out, however, and the two fell into a dreamless slumber, fast asleep when the morning sun arose.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the soldier and the Imperial awoke. Hadvar woke first to find Selona sidled up against him, asleep with her face buried in his shoulder. He smiled softly to himself. He didn't move, not wanting to wake her, so he laid there until she awoke nearly an hour later. She sat up quickly upon realizing their positioning, ears tinged pick. Hadvar just smirked, though his face turned a bit pink, as well.

"I need to go back to Solitude, rendezvous with General Tullius," Hadvar said after a few minutes silence.

"Is Whiterun Capital on the way there?"

"Yes."

Selona stood up, stretching her achingly sore muscles. "Alvor wants me to go speak to the Jarl." _Jarl._ The word felt funny on her tongue.

"I can take you there," Hadvar said, "At least as far as the Plains."

"The Plains?"

"Yeah, first trip to Skyrim?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well." Hadvar had no words. "So… whad'ya think so far?"

Selona let out a small, breathy chuckle. "Splendid country, truly. Everyone's been so hospitably."

Hadvar laughed softly. "So, really, worst day of your life?"

"Not really." The Nord raised an eyebrow at her, but she just waved him off. "So who were those other prisoners yesterday? Rebels of some kind?"

"You didn't know?" The disbelief in his voice brought a smirk to her face. So this whole affair was common knowledge. "That was Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants."

"Ulfric Stormcloak. He's a traitor of some kind? I'm not too up to date on the current affairs of Skyrim… "

"You haven't heard of the civil war in Skyrim? I guess down in Cyrodiil people have other things to worry about?"

"Hardly," the Imperial said with a small smile. The life she led was rather cut off from the rest of Cyrodiil, living in Cheydinhal. Her life in particular wasn't lazy, but rather routine. Most around her lived with very boring, monotonous schedules, but they were mostly elves and had at least a few more hundred years than she did to be adventurous. There was no rush. "I knew there was some sort of disturbance, but I didn't realize it was a war. I haven't heard much about it in a while, though."

"It wasn't enough to call a 'war' about a year ago; it was only recently that measure even need be taken. Ulfric founded the Stormcloaks years ago, as a sort of private army to advance his ambitions. He's always used the ban on the worship of Talos to stir people up against the Empire. He never succeeded in getting much support, so a few months ago he murdered the High King! That got the Empire's attention."

"Well, the Empire said nothing to us. The people in Cyrodiil I mean. Not that they ever do, really." That was a true statement. The Empire rarely let any of its people have any information at all. The province had been known to actually work to keep information away from the people. Count Indarys knew this, so he made it a point to get information to the people of Cheydinhal through other means. It didn't matter much to the Empire, the city pretty much ran itself.

"Maybe they thought it was best? Or perhaps they wanted to keep it contained, keep it need-to-know."

"Always is." Selona rolled her eyes. "About that dragon, though, I thought the dragons died out a long time ago."

Hadvar let out a gusty breath. "So did I! If the damn Stormcloaks somehow found one, or woke it up... the war might be about to take an ugly turn. Hard to believe it was just a coincidence, that the first dragon anyone's seen for centuries attacks just as Ulfric was about to be executed."

"I don't know. I think it probably was just a coincidence. No one in their right mind would wake up a dragon if they happened to find one somewhere. They couldn't expect it to decide to help them and not… eat them?"

"Ulfric isn't in his right mind," the Nord said matter-of-factly.

_Well, okay, sure._

"You think General Tullius knows where that dragon came from?""

"No. Not yet. After all, a dragon... something out of old tales and legends... no one could have expected that. But you can bet he'll be trying to figure it out. This could shift the whole balance of the war. If you want to help stop that dragon," he added, "your best bet is to go to Solitude and join up with the Legion."

_Smooth and subtly._ "General Tullius ordered my execution," Selona said, dark eyes becoming even darker.

Hadvar sighed softly, putting a hand on top of the Imperial's. "I don't blame you for being angry about it. I would be, too, in your shoes. But it was all a mistake. You weren't supposed to be on that cart with those Stormcloak traitors. And the Imperial Legion needs your help, especially now, with that dragon out there somewhere, and Ulfric back on the loose."

_Yeah, no thanks, the Legion can go find help someplace else._ "I'll have to think about it," she said giving him the smallest of smiles.

"Sure, I understand," the man said, nodding. "It's not easy to go from being executed by the Legion one day to joining up the next. But I think you'll see that the Legion is Skyrim's only hope for real peace right now. I know you'll make the right choice in the end."

_Probably not, actually._

"Come on, friend," Hadvar stood up, offering Selona his hand. "We'd better get moving."


	2. There's Always Tomorrow

**Reviews make me smile. They also motivate me to write which seriously need. :D Thank you Thank you!**

**(A/N: Selona belongs to me, the other characters and some dialogue belong to Bethesda) **

**Some Call it Courage **

**Chapter 2**

The pair made their way down the road toward Whiterun. It was a surprisingly short trip, much to the new friends' dismay. Hadvar gave Selona another long hug as well as a half-filled coin purse before directing her to follow the road past the waterfall and into the plains. The Nord reluctantly left, promising to write to the girl as soon as he got a chance.

Selona was now standing alone in the last of the sun's rays at the edge of the woods on a plateau overlooking the rolling, grassy expanse of the golden Whiterun plains. Picturesque were the Plains, gold and green grasses swaying in the evening breeze, the sunset painting the sky a watercolor of brilliant oranges, pinks, and purples. Thin, dark-blue clouds, shadowed by the blazing red and then pale yellow suns, stretched lazily across the sky. The very first of the night's stars began to twinkle dimly directly overhead, settled throughout the darkest of the purples. Off in the distance, over beyond the sea of color and breeze sat the city of Whiterun, the Capital of the Province, with Dragonsreach impressively looming above the walls, seemingly high enough to reach out and touch the double-moons that would soon join the stars.

Selona trudged along through the plains, determined to make it across within the hour. She didn't want to be caught out in the wild in the dark. She came across a lone wolf, out on a hunt, and crouched down before it caught wind of her, she took the longbow Hadvar had given her from her back, notched an arrow, and let it fly. It struck its target true, and the wolf fell. Normally she would have skinned the pelt, but she was running out of daylight.

Before long, the Imperial was at the outskirts of the city. She passed a meadery, which she made a mental note to mark on the map she had taken from the Keep in Helgen, before coming across a couple farms.

The farms weren't what caught her attention; however, it was the giant attacking them. It effortless crushed a wheelbarrow to splinters beneath its large hairy foot, while simultaneously sending a guard that was trying to fight it back flying clear over the farmhouse roof with the swing of its wooden club. It began to climb away from the garden on the front side of the house and toward the bridge and city walls where there were many guards who wouldn't stand a chance against the beast.

Selona didn't stop to think, she couldn't let it get close to the walls; she notched two arrows in the bow and pulled it taut. She aimed upward, firing the arrows into the giant's neck. The giant roared angrily, its attention now on the small Imperial girl. Selona dropped the bow and readied her sword as the beast approached her, walking quickly backward toward the back side of the house, on full alert, knowing full and well that she was a goner should he hit her with that club. The giant swung the club downward, and the girl dodged to the left side. Though it didn't hit her, the force of the impact rattled the Earth causing her to lose her balance and end up flat on her stomach. She rolled to the left again as another blow came down. She tried desperately to get to her feet, but was again forced to the ground by another blow, this one only narrowly missing her.

Suddenly Selona was yanked from the ground by an arm around her waist. A large Nord man in steel armor wielding a greatsword set her down on her feet behind him, turning around too quickly for the Imperial woman to see his face. He lunged at the giant's leg, slicing deeply into the beast's calf. The giant howled in pain, dropping to one knee. He swung an enormous fist towards the armored man, but miss while also opening his chest up to a red-haired woman with a hunting bow. She rapidly fired arrow after arrow into the beast's chest and neck. The giant fell over backward giving another woman, an Imperial in studded armor the chance to slash its neck. After a few stabs, it was finally dead.

"You handle yourself well." Selona hadn't heard the three armored warriors approach. The red-haired warrior was speaking to her. "You could make for a decent Shield-Sister."

"Shield-Sister?" Her thick Imperial accent gave her away.

"An outsider, eh? Probably never heard of the Companions. An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems. If the coin is good enough," she added.

_The Companions._ "I will look into that." This wasn't the sort of this she was used to, but if a skilled warrior said she had promise, it would do her good to see what this was all about.

"Alright. Go to Jorrvaskr and talk to Kodlak Gray-Mane. He'll be able to tell if you've got what it takes to be a Companion."

"Here," the large man was holding out her bow to her. She looked at his face, first at his pair of startlingly silvery-blue eyes. The silver was even brighter against the black war-paint he had splashed around his eyes. He seemed to be about twenty something. And he was quite handsome.

"Thank you. And for saving me, too."

The Nord man grinned warmly, "Nah, don't mention it. You really should come to Jorrvaskr. You can't miss it, kinda looks like an overturned boat."

"I will, should I get the chance," Selona smiled back, eyes still looked on his steel-colored ones.

"Good."

"Farkas!" The red-haired woman called after a beat.

The Nord, or Farkas, gave her a slight nod before jogging after his companions. Selona followed their path up to the city gates. She watched the three warriors go inside before walking towards the entrance. A guard stopped her before she could enter, gate still open.

"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only."

Farkas stopped in the gate and looked like he was about to say something to the Gate Guard, but Selona spoke first.

"I'm here on behalf of Riverwood. I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack."

The Gate Guard looked to the guard across from him for a moment. "Fine. But we'll be keeping an eye on you."

_Good for you._ Selona walked briskly past the guards and the Companions, giving Farkas a small thankful smile as she passed. Now that night had fallen, the streets were empty except for the few meandering guards and occasional drunkards. All the market stalls were barren and all the benches clear. It was all so quiet; her footsteps rang out loudly against cobblestone pathways and steps.

* * *

After walking up what seemed an infinite number of steps, Selona finally reached Dragonsreach. Inside, the Imperial was met with a warm glow from the fire pit in the center of the room. Long dining tables piled with food and expensive looking tableware stood parallel to each other on opposite sides of the fire pit. Long tapestries with the Whiterun Hold seal on them hung from the balconies and around the throne, where a rather irritated-look jarl sat arguing with an Imperial man. A large dragon skull was mounted above his throne, looking menacingly down at all those below.

"What is the meaning of this?" An angered voice drew her attention back to her task. A Dunmer woman was holding a rather intimidating-looking blade toward her. "Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors."

"Alvor sent me. Riverwood is in danger."

"Well, that explains why the guards let you in." She sheathed her sword and Selona was able to breathe again. "Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally."

While approaching the throne, Selona overheard part of the argument between the Jarl and what she assumed was his steward.

"My lord, please, you have to listen! I only counsel caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these. If the news from Helgen is true... well, there's no telling what it means."

"What would you have me do, then?" The Jarl all but growled. "Nothing?"

"My lord, please! This is no time for rash action! I just think we need more information before we act. I just..."

Balgruuf dismissed him with flick of his hand upon seeing Selona's approach. "Who's this, then?" The Dunmer leaned down and whispered something in the Jarl's ear, much to his steward's annoyance. "Thank you, Irileth So what is this about Riverwood being in danger?"

"A dragon destroyed Helgen. I was there when it attacked." Selona suddenly realized who crazy she sounded. "It flew over Bleak Falls Barrow, close to Riverwood. Riverwood could be next, and it's completely defenseless. Alvor sent me to seek your aid."

"Alvor? The smith, isn't he? Reliable, solid fellow. Not prone to flights of fancy..." it surprised the Imperial that the Jarl knew his people so well. "And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon? This wasn't some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?"

"No, sir. The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the dragon attacked."

Balgruuf sighed heavily, running a hand over his face before mumbling, more to himself than anyone else, "I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this." He turn to his steward, "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

"My lord," Irileth interrupted, "we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains."

Proventus sighed in frustration. "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him."

"Enough!" The Jarl began to rub his temples and Selona wished she hadn't come and caused his headache. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl."

"We should not..." Proventus began.

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" Balgruuf nearly jumped out his chair yelling.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus didn't even wait to be excused.

"That would be best," the Jarl said through gritted teeth, face in his hands. Selona stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to leave or… "Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. I will grant to you a new set of armor as a token of my esteem; it shall be here tomorrow. There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Tomorrow. You can find a place to rest your head at the Bannered Mare until then."

Selona did find that place to rest her head, and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

There was a breakfast awaiting her the next morning on the first floor of the inn. She trudged up the steps to Dragonsreach, vaguely recognizing how much more animated Whiterun was now than the night before, even early in the morning. A full set of hide armor was given to her as she walked through the palace doors. After changing into her new armor, she was taken to meet with the Jarl and his Court Wizard, Farengar.

"This is a priority now," the Jarl started. "Anything we can use to fight this dragon, or dragons. We need it, quickly. Before it's too late."

"Of course, Jarl Balgruuf. You seem to have found me an able assistant. I'm sure she will prove most useful." Farengar didn't sound too convinced, but Balgruuf didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"Succeed at this, and you'll be rewarded," Balgruuf said to Selona. "Whiterun will be in your debt."

Selona suddenly felt as if the world was balanced on the top of her head. If she didn't keep her balance everything would fall apart. "Yes, sir." She was actually surprised by how steady her voice was.

Farengar spoke again after the Jarl left the room. "So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me." He paused for a moment, looking her up and down. "Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

_Of course. Wonderful._ "All right. Where am I going and what am I fetching?"

Farengar grinned. "Straight to the point, eh? No need for tedious hows and whys. I like that. Leave those details to your betters, am I right?"

_What? _"So what do you need me to do?"

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a 'Dragonstone,' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself."

_Bleak Falls Barrow._ The place Hadvar said he had nightmares about. _Great._ This would be the first of many times that Selona questioned why she was going to do something that was clearly out of her league.

Selona finished the trek down the endless stairs when she looked to her left and saw the building the Companions were talking about.

She'd seen them fight, they were the real deal. She was by no means a warrior and had never once in her life planned on being one. But now, looking at Jorrvaskr, she was suddenly itching to know that life. She did say she was going to look into it…

The Jarl had sent her on a quest, yes, but the ancient Nordic ruin would still be there tomorrow…

Selona made up her mind, she was going to walk into Jorrvaskr.


	3. The Companions

**Chapter, story, fun, yay. Please leave a review!**

**Some Call it Courage**

**Chapter 2:**

The inside of Jorrvaskr did not look as Selona had expected. A thick woven carpet, colored deep red and gold, stretched across the stone floor at the foot of the stairs. Matching tapestries hung from the intricately carved support-beams across the celling and at the edge of the stairs with depictions of golden battleaxes sewn into them. Circular shields and taxidermy animal busts decorated the honey-colored wood walls. A large wooden dining table lined with porcelain and copper tableware sat in the middle of the room, and wound its way around a rectangular fire pit, it bright fire bathing the room in an orange glow. Many benches and chairs lined the walls and corners of both split-levels. A large, simple iron chandelier hung from the arched roof.

The home of the Companions seemed rather… lavish. The Imperial wasn't sure exactly what she expected, maybe something closer to the Fighters Guild, the old run-down Guild that worked throughout Cyrodiil and most of Tamriel. The Fighters Guild had seen better days; the Legion looked elsewhere for mercenaries and warriors now. The whole system was nearly diminished and in some places, like Cheydinhal, the Guild and any affiliation with it was outlawed. It evolved into an underground fight-club, a place for the poor to gamble and become even poorer.

A few people sat around the hall talking amongst themselves, seeming oblivious to the newcomer. A few angry shouts drew everyone's attention to a Dunmer man and a Nord woman standing to the left of the table. A scuffle broke out between the two, causing the other warriors in the room to run over, some, like a bald man in steel and fur armor like Selona had never seen before, trying the end the fist-fight, while others cheered them on.

Selona didn't stick around to find out who won. She wandered quickly away from the brawl, finding a set of stairs. She wasn't sure where they led to, but she walked down them anyway, opening the painted doors at the bottom. They led into a long hallway lined with another set of red rugs. Out of the doorway directly across from the stairs walked the Imperial woman who helped fight the giant the night before.

"Oh, hello! I remember you," the other Imperial said gaily, beaming. "I'm Ria, by the way. I'm glad you decided to come to Jorrvaskr, sister."

"Selona." Ria's giant smile and cheerful tone were infections, and the young woman couldn't help but smile back. "I thought I should check out the place. Who's in charge around here?"

Ria thought for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek. "No one's really 'in charge.' But the Circle are the ones who parcel out the jobs, if that's what you mean. That's Aela, Skjor, and the brothers, Farkas and Vilkas. Kodlak advises them, but he doesn't really give orders. He's just down there in his study, at the end of the hall. You'll need to talk to him." The warrior smiled at the other Imperial again. "I'm sure you'll get in, truly."

Selona smiled sheepishly, less certain of that than Ria was, apparently. Still, she ventured further down the hallway, stopping outside the half-opened doors when she heard voices inside.

"But I still hear the call of the blood," the voice of a young man said, quietly, though not quite whispering. He sounded quite distressed.

"We all do," said another, older and deeper. Kodlak Whitemane, she presumed. "It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome."

"You have my brother and I, obviously." _So this must be Vilkas, Farkas' brother._ "But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

"Leave that to me."

Selona was rather intrigued by this conversation, so unusual. _Call of the blood? _A rather particular phrasing of words; could it be a code of some kind?

Suddenly there was complete silence. Selona heard no movement in the room; the two Companions had not left. Slowly she pushed open the door.

Two Nord men, one old and one young, sat at a small table on the far side of the room, eyes fixed on the door. She'd obviously been caught eavesdropping, though she wasn't sure how. She hadn't made a noise and they couldn't have seen her through the door. The young man, obviously Vilkas, sat up board straight with his arms crossed over his chest, annoyance splayed across his face. He had the same startlingly steely eyes as his brother, but sharper, not as kindly, and the same dark war-paint, too. Kodlak sat completely relaxed, a rather large stack of papers resting under his right hand with a quill close by. He had gentle blue eyes with deep smile marks that added to the lines across his face. Selona noticed vaguely that they were wearing the small armor as the man upstairs, Skjor.

"A stranger comes to our hall," a soft smile set on old warrior's face.

Selona opened her mouth to speak, but the words that came out of her mouth were not the words she expected to. "My name is Selona." _So far, so good._ "I would like to join the Companions." _Wait—what?!_

"Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you. Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit," he finished, eyes twinkling. Selona could tell she would like the man.

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?" Selona could also tell that she wouldn't like Vilkas.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." The scolding Kodlak gave to the younger man was not worded, but it wasn't unspoken.

"Apologies," Vilkas said to the ground, before glacing up at the Imperial. "But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider." He nearly spat the last word.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart." Kodlak said warmly, more to Selona than Vilkas.

"And their arm." Vilkas said matter-of-factly.

Kodlak sighed, but nodded minutely. "Of course. How are you in a battle, girl?"

"I—" _Not very good. _"—have much to learn." She heard Vilkas scoff. _Pretentious snowman._

The old warrior remained undeterred. "That's the spirit. Vilkas, here, will get started on that." Vilkas looked about as happy as Selona felt about that decision. Not very. "Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do."

Vilkas mumbled a small "aye" before walking briskly out of the room, not even bothering to motion for Selona to follow him. She got the message, however.

* * *

Upstairs, the brawl had ceased, but only after two broken noses, five black eyes, and many bloody fists. The Dunmer and Nord woman were now being given a fierce scolding by Skjor. The two fighters now looked more like naughty children. Selona made it a point not to stare as she followed Vilkas out to the training yard.

On the porch outside sat two men, one of them Selona recognized to be Farkas. He smiled to her as she passed, while the other man, a sandy-haired Nord who reeked of mead, made a comment about her ass. Farkas nailed him in the face with an apple, knocking him off the bench. The Imperial girl swore she saw the slightest of smiles ghost across Vilkas' lips.

"Wait, you're sparring her?" Farkas called to his brother from the porch.

"Shut up, Farkas." Vilkas said as he picked up a sword and shield from the weapons rack.

Skjor appeared on the porch, sitting down next to Farkas, obviously waiting to see how the newcomer stacked up. Selona suddenly felt very conspicuous.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." Vilkas motioned for her to draw her sword. "Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."

Selona wished she had more skill in combat. It would do her pride good to knock Vilkas on his ass. And it would do his pride some bad. She was realistic enough to know that that was an impossibility at the moment.

"Whenever you're ready." Vilkas' voice had an air of 'you're-wasting-my-time-and-I'm-too-important-for-this-shit' to it as he took a defensive stance in front on her.

Selona swung her iron sword at him and he dodged; missed him by a foot. She swung back again, with alarming speed and accuracy, hitting the edge of the shield forcefully and catching Vilkas off guard and causing him to stumble. He hadn't expected he whelp to have the much power stored in her small frame. The iron blade broke in half over the side of shield, the tip of the sword popping the Nord in the face, leaving a nice nick on his jaw. Selona speed up to Vilkas' side and pressed the flat of the broken blade against the side of his throat.

"You might just make it." The Nord gently pushed the blade away from his throat. "But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword," he tossed it to the girl, momentarily wishing it would cut her, like her's cut him. It didn't. "Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are."With that he marched up the steps and back into Jorrvaskr, his arrogance none deterred. _Pregnant cow._

Selona picked up his sword and made it a point to drag it all the way up the stairs to where Eorlund was working. She was on the last few steps when she had to stop, caught in utter awe at the massive forge before her. The boiling smelter was at least twenty times bigger than any she'd seen before, likely even more. A large eagle loomed over the forge, carved into the rock face, a giant sculpture unlike any other she'd seen or heard of before.

"What brings you here?" Another Nordic voice brought her eyes to an old man working over a grindstone.

Selona lifted up the sword in her hand. "Eorlund? Vilkas sent me with his sword."

The man chuckled, "I'm guessing you're the newcomer then?"

She nodded. "Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?"

"Oh, don't worry too much about it," Eorlund said sympathetically, taking the sword. "They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it. And don't always just do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions."

"Nobody? So Kodlak isn't the leader?"

"Well, I'm not sure how they've managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor. Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's a sort of advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own."

"Are you a Companion?"

"Not actually a Companion myself, but none of them know how to work a forge properly, and I'm honored to serve them. I come from family Gray-Mane, one of the two oldest families in Whiterun. I work the Skyforge. Best steel in all of Skyrim. All of Tamriel." He spoke proudly, an attribute Selona admired, if the pride was just of course, as pride in one's family and work is. "I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to her for me."

She smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Downstairs inside Jorrvaskr, Selona found Aela and Skjor talking together in Aela's room. That was after accidentally wandering into Farkas' room, whose owner was sitting on his bed in his linen undershirt with a bottle of mead. Selona blushed like an idiot but Farkas just laughed then kindly pointed her in the right direction. The red-haired woman already had her eyes turned to the door when she entered with her shield. "Ah, good. I've been waiting for this. Good to see you made it up here."

"You know this one?" Skjor asked her, receiving a slight nod. "I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas."

"Oh," Aela said, slightly surprised. "So it was you who gave him that thrashing."

Skjor chuckled, "Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that."

"So," the Nord woman turned to Selona, "Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

_No. Not, if he was hitting back._ "I don't care much for boasting."

"Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her. I knew there was something I liked about you," Aela smirked. Selona decided she really liked the woman. "Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

Skjor called out to him, voice only slightly louder than when they'd been speaking before, "Farkas."

After a moment Farkas appeared in the doorway, "You called me?" Selona was curious to how he could have possibly heard that all the way from his room, but didn't question it.

"Of course we did, icebrain." The red-haired woman grinned. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

"Oh, okay. Come on, follow me."

"Icebrain?" Selona asked as they walked down the hallway.

Farkas gave her a breathy laugh. "Never heard that one before?"

"Eh, no. It's a Nord joke, isn't it?" Farkas looked at her quizzically. "I don't see much of Nords where I'm from," she explained.

"Ah, well, Aela only teases. Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they are good people."

The Imperial smiled. "I could tell."

Farkas smiled at the girl. She was so tiny. "So you're from Cyrodiil? What city?"

Selona wasn't sure how to answer that. Where was she from? What was home? Another thing to keep her up at night. "Well, uh… Cheydinhal."

If Farkas heard the uncertainty in her voice, he didn't let on. "I've heard about that place. City with all the Dark elves." Truth be told, though there were more Dark Elves in Cheydinhal than in most other cities throughout Tamriel, the elvish population didn't really overwhelm the city. The population was nearly half Dunmer and half Imperial. What made the city stand out from the rest was Count Farwil Indarys, the only Dunmeri count in the Imperial Province and the only non-Imperial count. He had been on the throne for just shy of two hundred years. His father had been Count for three hundred years before him. Her heart ached slightly to think about the place that had been her home for the past four, nearly five years.

"Have you always lived in Whiterun?" Selona assumed this would be a suitable follow-up question. She was just too tired for conversation.

"As far back as I can remember. Vilkas, my brother, and I were raised here in Jorrvaskar. Our father, Jergen, brought us here when we were very young."

"Oh, okay," she said, stifling a yawn. She couldn't remeber the last time she slept more than four hours.

"You seem tired Selona," Farkas said, a smirk forming on his lips.

As much as she wanted to deny it, but didn't/couldn't. "Yeah," she said, fighting back another yawn.

"Well," Farkas directed her to one of the beds, which she plopped heavily down onto, "some sleep will do you good. I'll have some work for you in the morning. G'night."

"G'night, Farkas." And she was out like a light.

Farkas grinned, shaking his head. He hadn't even left the room before the Imperial girl was asleep. He could tell he was going to like her. But she was so _tiny._ How did people even _live _being so small?


	4. Observations

**Watch out, language! Super short chapter, but I haven't put anything up in forever and I'm leaving for a week in ten minutes. Read and Review! I want your criticism! I'm also open to guest reviews. **

**HEY, YOU ON THE LAPTOP/PHONE READ, THIS! So I have a lot of ideas for this story, a lot, and I want to know if you would rather read one giant story or have it broken down into a series. Let me know please! It means a lot to me to hear from the readers. :D**

**Some Call It Courage**

**Chapter 4: **

Selona's first job as a Companion was to settle someone else's personal dispute. Personally, she wouldn't want other people solving her problems, but these people actually paid for the Companions to. Actually, they paid the Companions to beat the shit out of someone, _to_ settle their dispute. Nords were so eloquent in their problem-solving.

The Imperial had been in her share of bar fights before, but Uthgerd was a bit of a challenge. Uthgerd the Unbroken actually sought her out first. Uthgerd was a tall, sandy-haired Nord of not much older than forty, but deep wrinkles after years of combat and time in the wilderness made her look older. She had deep scars across her face that crossed over her stormy blue eyes. The Nord woman was armored from the neck down with steel plates and carried a steel greatsword across her back. Selona was, comparatively, a head, or nearly, shorter than the woman, and not nearly as well armored. The Imperial didn't need to convince Uthgerd to settle the dispute; the Nord was _looking_ for a fight, so she allowed Selona to set the terms.

"Want to hear a little Nord wisdom? You don't really know a woman 'til you've had a strong drink and a fistfight with her."

Selona knew the woman when she saw her. "Uthgerd." She was sitting at the corner table, chair facing out so that she had a view over the entire bar. Selona had seen soldiers and mercenaries do this; they would be the first to see anyone who walked in the door and any sign of trouble.

Her dark-blue eyes flashed up at the Imperial as recognition.

Selona steeled her expression into a heavy glare that she hoped looked threatening. "You owe a debt. I'm here to make sure you repay it."

The Nord laughed then finished her drink. She signaled to the Redguard barmaid to bring her another before responding to the much smaller and younger woman. "You're cute. Is this what the Companions are sending out today? Which one are you sleeping with, little girl? They must want to get rid of you; they know I could take you."

The Imperial felt her face burn. "Arrogant boasting proves nothing."

"Oh, but I can. I could beat anyone in this city, bare-handed. A hundred gold says I knock your hide to the ground."

Selona nodded stiffly, fighting the snarl forming on her lips.

Uthgerd smirked darkly, anticipation flickering in her eyes. "Just fists. No weapons, no magic... no crying. Let's go!"

Upon hearing the announcement of a fight, everyone in the bar turned their attentions to the pair and quickly began taking and shouting out bets.

Uthgerd swung first, steel gauntlet hitting Selona's right shoulder with and audible _thump!_ and threw the younger woman off balance. Selona's momentum was lost and she fell backwards against the bar, bruising her rib in the process. Uthgerd, seeing a swift victory, brought her left fist around towards the side of the Imperial's head. Selona slipped underneath the Nord's raised arm, the wooden bar catching the punch meant for her. Spikes of pain rattled through the Nord woman's arm from her wrist to her collar-bone as she made contact with the wood. She spun around angrily, only to receive two punches to the face, breaking her nose. Before she was able to land another hit, a much larger fist caught Selona on her left eye. Momentary blindness overtook her as she dropped to the floor and rolled to get out of the way, not knowing where Uthgerd would strike from next. Unprepared for the Imperial's sudden disappearance, Uthgerd swung with all her might, eyes clenched, finding nothing but empty air and then the floor as she fell heavily onto her stomach at the edge of the fire pit. Hot coals singed her blonde hair as the shock of hitting the floor subsided and she jumped back, whacking her head on a stool. She looked around wildly as she tried to get her feet underneath her, not knowing where the girl had gone. Selona had slipped behind the bar; Uthgerd would have known if she had heard Hulda, the owner, squawking 'She's here! Put that snow-back on the ground!'

Selona leapt over the bar, catching Uthgerd by the throat as she began to rise, and pulling her back to the floor. She landed on top of the Nord, giving her a good clout to the ear before being flipped over to her back, straddled, and punched square in the face, bloodying her nose and lip. She brought her leg up and kneed Uthgerd in the chin. She rolled backwards over her head, nearly into the fire, to her feet and kicked the Nord woman across the side of her face, not hard enough to knock her out, just hard enough to make sure she stayed down.

There was a good two minutes silence inside the bar. Uthgerd was still on the floor, on hands and knees, trying to find the strength to get up again.

"I think-," Selona broke the silence through, rasping, "-I've earned those 100 septims." She held out her hand to help the Nord woman off the floor.

Uthgerd laughed, then coughed, and laughed again. "You're no liar," she managed, taking the Imperial's outstretched hand. "One of the best fights… I've had in years."

Seeing that the two were, disappointedly, both alright, the bar-goers went about their business.

"And-"

"And," the Nord said for her, "I know what I have to do. You've done your job."

Selona just nodded, rubbing the blood from her broken nose off her mouth and chin with the heel of her hand.

"Saadia!" Uthgerd called out to the Redguard barmaid. "A few towels and round of ale for me and my friend, here." She patted the Imperial on the back, and motioned for her new friend to take a seat at her table.

* * *

Vilkas watched from his seat at the dining table as the newest whelp walked through the doors of Jorrvaskr sporting a black eye and bloodied nose. Farkas stood up from his place on the other side of the table to greet her. She grinned and trotted over to him.

"Done."

"You didn't kill her, did you?" asked Farkas, grinning.

_As if the scrawny thing could kill anyone_, Vilkas thought bitterly. He had to admit, though, she had been a more formidable opponent than he had expected. She was quick. She could handle herself... fairly well. _Not as well as Ria, though._

_Ria_, the other Imperial woman in the Companions. Vilkas knew how much Ria fancied him, but he just wasn't interested. She was just... much too happy. A fine quality to have, boundless happiness, especially through times of trial, he would admit. But he couldn't see himself with someone whose view point on life was just so impractical. She saw only the good and well in life; always expecting the best from each new day. What was worse was how astounded she was when the wicked of the world happened, which was a daily occurrence, nearly. She couldn't comprehend nor accept it.

Vilkas also recognized that it wasn't fair to compare the two just because they were of the same race. Selona was quite new to this sort of lifestyle. Honestly, she didn't seem cut out for it. She was so small, shorter and thinner than every other Companion. And quieter, but she had a sense of snark about her, Vilkas could tell. However, Kodlak said she was in, and who was he to challenge the assessment of the man he and the rest of Skyrim had so much respect for?

"Uthgerd? No, of course not. She actually bought me an ale afterwards. Oh, and we're going hunting later this week." Selona smirked accepting the gold Farkas was shelling into her hand before looking to where Skjor sat on the far side of the room sifting through contracts. She dropped her voice, "She also gave me a message for Skjor, but it was rather vulgar, so I'll keep it to myself."

"Let me hear it," Skjor called, not even bothering to look up from his work.

The look on Selona's face went missed by the other Companions, but not Vilkas. The whelp was observant; the older man should not have heard her, but did. Vilkas saw her eyes flick up to Farkas as well. If they weren't careful, the girl would be become suspicious. He would have to speak to Skjor about being more vigilant. The other whelps were denser than this one; the Circle had become slack.

"She, uh... She said you and the other dogs could all go fuck yourselves and each other, if you fancied it."

Skjor laughed heartily, he did so appreciate Uthgerd's vicious quips. Sometimes he went to the Mare just to hear her latest insults. Vilkas had to fight to remain stonic; he found the little whelp saying 'fuck' to be a lot funnier than it actually was. He wanted to kick himself.

"Looks like she got a few good hits in," Farkas said, his fingers gently turning her face up so he could see her swollen eye.

His touch was surprisingly gentle for being such a burly man, and Selona very nearly jumped at it. His calloused fingers trailed along her purple-bruised eye-socket when he saw dark-colored orbs gazing back at him in unwavering eye contact. The close proximity gave Selona the opportunity to study his stunning light eyes; mostly silver with a bit of blue and a stormy blue-gray ring around the outside. Farkas was also granted the opportunity to study hers; a chocolaty-brown swirled with copper and gold. They were so very foreign when compared to the eyes of the natives. The Imperial began to feel rather awkward under the warrior's intense gaze. Farkas realized that he was staring and quickly pulled his hand away, smiling at her sheepishly.

Vilkas let out a small, disapproving snort. Selona didn't hear it, but Farkas did, a shot him a glare.

"Uh, nah, her language was more brutal than the fight, and the fight wasn't all that bad." Selona shrugged. Skjor snorted another laugh. "Skjor," Selona started. "Uthgerd said she tried to join the Companions once, but failed her trial."

The oldest warrior in the room scoffed, setting the papers down on the table. "Monumentally failed her trial, before she actually even started it, really."

"She said she killed someone. Accidentally."

"Aye, a while ago, about a decade I believe. Weren't you boys about ten or so?"

"Nine," Farkas supplied more than corrected.

"So exactly a decade then. Ha, it's an anniversary! I shall have to make it a point to visit the dear at the Mare."

_Wait- Farkas and Vilkas are only nineteen?! _

"Well," Skjor began, "Uthgerd was a thirty-something year-old spitfire from Morthal. She strutted right through the door and demanded Askar let her join the Companions."

"Askar?"

"He was the Harbinger before Kodlak," Farkas told her.

"Anyway, there was another younger whelp that had moved in a week before. A skinny Breton boy. I can't say that I remember his name..."

"You aught'a be ashamed," Farkas joked, his silvery eyes in mock-glare.

Skjor waved him off, "Spare me, boy, my age is catching up to me. I don't suppose you remember him, now do you?"

"I was nine."

"His name was Agryn," Vilkas said, rolling his eyes.

"Aye, thank you Vilkas." Skjor walked over, then patting the smaller of the twins on the back. "Probably should have asked him in the first place. Kid never forgets a thing." Selona made a mental note of that as she walked over and leaned against the table, Farkas in tow. She felt that that bit of information was somehow important.

"Well, Uthgerd was chosen for her trial before Agryn. She was nearly action-ready, having over a decade of life over the other whelp and she was already nearly trained. Agryn was furious. Uthgerd walked in the day before and was already going off to her trial, while he'd been training a few weeks." Skjor rubbed his hands over his face. "We didn't send him to his trial because we knew he wouldn't make it out alive. Askar saw the drive in him, though, so we agreed to train him so that he would become ready. The next part… well, it's a bit of a blur. Uthgerd was leaving for her trial, she and Agryn started fighting, then he was dead. Damn woman hit the kid in the throat; crushed his windpipe. I believed her, it was an accident, but it was the first death at home in Jorrvaskr in a long time. We couldn't keep someone who would attack their Shield-Siblings so violently. She never understood that we were supposed to be more than business partners. The Companions are… well, a family."

Selona nodded, content after hearing both sides of the story. "What was her 'trial?'"

"You," Skjor said, straightening, "will learn about it when your time comes." The older Nord man patted her on the shoulder. "You should go clean yourself up."

The Imperial nodded again, but said nothing. Vilkas could see the wheels turning in her head. She was very calculating; a trait the Nord had himself. It came from childhood, something that evolved over time. She knew when to ask questions and when not to. She pieced together information like a puzzle, and she was already deciphering the Companions. But why? Distrust? Perhaps. But they really hadn't given her a reason not to trust them… they hadn't given her a reason to trust them either. He could understand that.

Vilkas watched as the Imperial disappeared down the staircase. She reeked of… something. Not that she smelled of it (whatever 'it' was), his senses weren't _that _strong, but he could just _fee_l it. The wolf, however, could smell it, taste it, and he knew exactly what it was. He wouldn't share it with the young mortal, though; he had denied him for far too long. _Trouble_, the Nord decided; seeing as he didn't know what it was, it could only be trouble.


End file.
